


Describe five memories-events you remember really well. Then take one of them further.

by HansonPhreek



Series: 642 Things to Write [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis Creevey remembers very little of his childhood. Of the precious few years he shared with his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Describe five memories-events you remember really well. Then take one of them further.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story and I make no money from it.

Dennis Creevey remembers very little of his childhood. Of the precious few years he shared with his brother. Of his first few years at that most special of schools, Hogwarts. The memories that he did have were very vivid. As if they had just happened. As if they were happening again each time he thought of them.

He remembers a warm summer afternoon when he was only five. Colin chasing him around the backyard, playing tag. Colin pretending to be too slow to catch him, but he knew that Colin was just holding back. It didn't matter; he was just happy to play with his big brother.

He remembers the day that an oddly dressed man arrived on their doorstep and asked to speak to not only his parents but Colin as well. He sat on the top step of the stairs and listened as the stranger explains that Colin is different, special. That Colin will be going away to a school for magical children. He cried for what felt like hours as he sat and listened. Colin left the adults to work out all the details and joined him on the stairs. Colin put an arm around his shoulder and told him quietly, “Just 'cause I'm going away for school doesn't mean I'm going away forever.”

He remembers the day his _own_ Hogwarts letter arrived. He was so happy to be able to join his brother at the school that sounded so amazingly awesome. Colin cheered loudly when the owl flew into their home bearing a letter with his brother's name. They had a 'party', just the two of them, late into the night to celebrate.

He remembers the night, a week into his first year at Hogwarts, when he was so homesick that all he wanted to do was run away. The school wasn't as fun as Colin had always made it seem. The students were rude, the teachers were harsh, and the work was nearly impossible to do. Colin found him trying to drag his repacked trunk out of his dorm and, instead of trying to stop him, helped drag it down the stairs and through the common room. “If you really want to go,” Colin said with a shrug, “I won't stop you. But I _will_ miss you.” He changed his mind immediately.

He remembers the night that everything changed. He and his brother hadn't been allowed to return to Hogwarts after the Death Eaters took over. They had hidden as best they could, pretending to be simple muggles with no magical knowledge or ability. But then their old DA coins had warmed in their pockets and Colin rushed off to help. He had tried to follow but Colin made him promise to stay and protect their parents.

He remembers staying up all night, watching for signs of trouble or Colin's return. He sat, wand at the ready, watching over their sleeping parents, who knew nothing about what was happening. In the morning when they woke up, he told them everything. They immediately set out for Hogwarts, hoping desperately to find Colin safe. They heard snippets of news along the way: Voldemort was finally gone. Hogwarts was in near ruins. There were too many deaths to count.

He remembers their train being stopped halfway to Scotland and boarded by Ministry workers. Thy didn't have much to say, simply instructing him and his parents to follow. They took a portkey to the Hogwarts grounds, where others were appearing by apparition or other portkeys. The school really had taken a lot of damage. The Ministry workers led them up the stairs and through the large oak front doors. They pointed his family to the Great Hall and then turned and left.

He remembers walking into the Great Hall, tears already forming in his eyes. The house tables had been pushed to the sides of the room and all those that had lost their lives lay in a line down the center. All around the room families reunited with their loved ones and mourned the dead. He walked numbly through the hall, recognizing too many faces in the line Then he finally saw the one that meant the most to him: Colin. His brother lay in the middle of the hall, pale and still, between two people he suddenly couldn't remember if he knew. He dropped to the floor next to Colin and took his cold hand into his own.

He doesn't remember the rest of that day. He doesn't remember that night or the next day either. He doesn't remember much for a long while. Not until he was finally able to put himself back together and try to move on. Now, he makes it a point to remember as much as possible. He wants to remember everything since he remembers so little from before. It was time for Dennis Creevey to remember more things.


End file.
